Baby May
by truearthurfan
Summary: Part 3 in the Arthur & May series  May turns into a baby to calm down BInky's baby sister. but something's wrong. She can't change back. She's stuck as a baby. What will happen to her now?


Arthur

Baby May

Original Name: Melina Saramaku Tatakashi

Cover Name: May Maruka Akatsuki

Adoptive Name: May Read

Age: 7 ½, going on 8

Abilities: Morphing, Being able to see and hear Nadine and understand Babies, Animals and Toys

Attitude: Outgoing, Shy and Determined

Friends: Arthur, D.W., Mr. and Mrs. Read, Kate, Grandma Thora, Grandpa Dave, Pal, Nadine, Buster, Francine, The Brain, Sue Ellen, Muffy, Binky, Mei—Lin, Prunella, Jenna, Vecita, Alberto, Amigo, Bubby, etc.

Secret Agency Protection: C.R.U. Children Relocation Unit

Weapon: My Whole Body

Epilogue

Hi. It's me, May. You know, Arthur's new sister. You know a lot of people don't think that being a kid is the best thing in the world until they've grown up. You always hear adults saying, "Oh, how I wish _I_ was that young again." But some people don't like the idea of being younger again at all and— oh. Arthur! What is it, May? Could you change my diaper? Mum and dad are busy and I don't think I can do it myself. Alright, May. Oh, and reader, if you're wondering why I said "my" diaper, just read the story and you'll understand. Arthur, will you hurry up! I don't want to keep wearing this dirty diaper for too long, you know!

Baby May

Today was Wednesday. What was cool about today was that there was no school. The teachers all had a meeting to attend so all Lakewood students had the day off.

A little after breakfast Binky came over with his little sister Mei—Lin. While he and Arthur went upstairs to Arthur's room and D.W. went up to her room to play with Vecita Melina, who'd come over to play, I stayed with Kate and Mei—Lin. Oh, and Vecita and her family know about my secret too. Well, I felt I could trust them.

'It's nice to meet you, Mei—Lin,' I said, sitting down and smiling.

'Hello, there,' Mei—Lin said, smiling at me. 'Kate has told me so much about you.'

'I sure hope it was nice things she said about me,' I said, grinning.

'You really do understand me, don't you?' Mei—Lin said, looking a little surprised.

'I know, it is kind of weird,' I said, scratching behind my head. 'But for some reason, I just can. It caused a lot of confusion for me back when I was in Japan and didn't know what was happening.'

'Really?' Mei—Lin asked, interested.

'Yeah,' I said, smiling. 'I kept hearing voices every time I was near a baby or animal and I didn't know where they were coming from. It drove me nuts.'

'May,' mom called from the kitchen. 'Can you come help me in the kitchen for a minute?'

'Okay, mom,' I called back. 'Be right back,' I told the babies, getting up and going into the kitchen. '

'May, could you take that rubbish bag out to the bin?' mom asked, mixing something in a pot over the stove. 'I've kind of got my hands full. Thanks, honey.'

I picked up the bag of rubbish and took it outside, lifted the lid of the rubbish bin and dropped the bag inside, putting the lid back on.

'All done, mom,' I said as I walked back into the kitchen.

'Thanks, May,' May said, sighing with relief. 'I've just got my hands full with—'

Just then a loud whaling came from the living room. Mom and I quickly ran in. Mei—Lin was crying loudly. Kate looked like she was trying to tell me what was wrong but I couldn't make out what she was saying over Mei—Lin's crying.

'What do you think is wrong with her?' dad said loudly over Mei— Lin's crying, walking up behind us.

'I'll turn into a baby and see if I can find out,' I yelled so that I could be heard.

I morphed into a baby, looking a lot like Kate with slightly darker skin and quickly crawled over to where Kate was still trying to stop Mei—Lin crying.

'What's Mei—Lin crying about?' I yelled, cupping my hands over my mouth.

Kate pointed to the TV. I looked at it and back to her, raising an eyebrow. I looked up at mom and pointed to the TV. She looked as confused as I was. I shrugged. Mom went over to the TV and looked behind it.

'Now how on earth did _that_ get back there,' she said, reaching behind the TV.

She pulled her arm out from behind the TV, holding Mei—Lin's rattle. She handed it to Mei—Lin and she stopped crying.

'Phew,' dad said with relief.

'Good job, May,' mom said, giving me a thumbs up.

I smiled sheepishly, scratching behind my head.

'Now, change back, okay?' Mom said, standing up.

I nodded and changed back. No. Wait a minute. I hadn't changed back.

'May, what wrong?' mom asked, looking at me. 'Why haven't you changed back?'

I tried to change back again. Nothing. I looked up at mom, a worried look on my face.

'May, what's wrong?' mom asked, bending down. 'Can't you change back?'

I shook my head, fear in my eyes.

'Oh, dear,' mom said, turning to dad. 'David, call the agency. Something's wrong. May can't changed back.'

Dad ran into the kitchen, picked up the phone and dialled the number of the agency.

'Hey, what's going on?' D.W. asked, walking down the stairs, Vecita right behind her and seeing me. 'Why's May turned into a baby?'

'Honey, don't be alarmed,' mom said, getting up and holding D.W.'s shoulders, 'but May turned into a baby to quiet Mei—Lin down and now she can't change back.'

'Can't change back?' D.W. asked, looking confused. 'But if May can't change back, what's going to happen to her?'

'I just got off the phone with the agency,' dad said, coming back into the room.

'What did they say?' mom asked, looking at him.

'They said something like this happened twice before, back when May was in their care,' dad said, looking at me.

'What happened?' D.W. asked, walking over to me and sitting down.

'They told me that May would change into some of the adults when she was bored,' dad said, sitting down on the couch. 'And twice she couldn't change back to herself for a long time.'

'How long?' mom asked, looking at him.

'Both times May was stuck in the adult forms for a week,' dad said, looking concerned.

'So then May will just be a baby for a week?' Vecita asked, looking at dad.

'I'm not sure,' dad said uneasily.

'What do you mean?' mom asked, looking from dad to me.

'When I told the man from the agency on the phone that May had turned into a baby he said he couldn't be sure how long she'll stay like this.'

'Why?' D.W. asked, looking confused.

'Well, both times May got stuck before, she'd been an adult,' dad said, looking at mom. 'And since she's a baby...'

'They weren't sure how long she'll be stuck, since it didn't happen when she was with them,' mom finished for him.

'Did I just hear that right?' Arthur said, coming down the stairs, Binky right behind him. 'May's stuck as a baby?'

'I'm afraid so,' mom said, watching as Kate and Mei—Lin crawled over to me.

'Oh, no, I just remembered,' dad said, whacking himself on the head.

'What is it?' everyone asked.

'Next Monday's September 15th,' dad said, looking at me.

'May's birthday,' mom said, looking at me too.

'You mean, May's going to be having her eighth birthday as a baby?' Binky said, looking shocked.

'I'm afraid she just might,' mom said nodding.

'That's weird,' Binky said, looking at Arthur.

'Well, who knows,' Arthur said, looking at me sitting on the floor, watching everyone. 'Maybe she'll have changed back before then.'

'But you've got to admit,' D.W. said, smiling down at me. 'Even if she's stuck like this, May sure is one cute little baby.'

I frowned at her.

'Whoa, that was weird,' Arthur said, looking at me. 'It almost seemed like May understood what D.W. just said.'

'But she's a baby now,' Binky said, confused. 'How could she understand?'

I frowned at Binky and crawled over to the scrabble game by the TV. I took off the lid and tipped out the letter pieces.

'Hey, she's spelling something,' Binky said as I picked up the letter tiles and placed them in front of me. Everyone watched as I arranged the letters into words.

'I... may... be... a... baby... now... but... I... can... still... understand... every... word... you... are... saying,' Arthur read as I arranged the letters into words.

'Wow,' D.W. said, looking at me. 'May sure is one smart baby.'

I frowned at her and arranged some other letters.

'Not... funny... D.W.,' mom read.

'Can you still talk?' Arthur asked.

I wasn't sure. I tried to say, "I don't know", but all that they heard were baby noises. Things were just getting worse and worse. Just then a foul smell seemed to be in the air.

'Aw, gross,' Arthur said, covering his nose.

'That's disgusting,' Binky said, doing the same.

'What is that?' said D.W., closing her eyes from the smell.

'That smells,' Vecita said, holding her nose as well.

Mom and dad looked at me, Kate and Mei—Lin. Kate and Mei—Lin were holding their noses too. I was sitting there, looking completely embarrassed and annoyed. Yes, I'd done a poo in my diaper. Hey, when you're turning into something that generally poos and pees without their own control, it's smart to morph up a diaper as well.

'Come on, honey,' mom said, bending down and picking me up. 'We'll have to change your diaper.'

I struggled against her, shaking my head.

'I'm sorry, I know this must be embarrassing for you,' mom said, taking me out of the living room.

She was _right_ this was embarrassing. I was going to be eight years old this Monday and I needed a diaper change? Surely no one in the history of the world had or would _ever_ be as embarrassed as I was now.

'But as long as you're stuck as a baby you're going to need to have your diapers changed,' mom said as we entered D.W.'s room.

I silently cried, too ashamed of myself to try arguing.

'Is that what May smelt like as a baby?' Arthur asked after mom had taken me upstairs.

'Man, her home in Japan must have really stunk,' Binky said, waving his hand to push away some of the smell I'd left behind.

'Stop joking around, everyone, this is serious,' dad said, and he sounded serious. 'If May isn't able to change back, she'll have to grow up all over again.'

'Oh,' Arthur said, looking at Binky. 'I didn't think of that.'

'But if May has to grow up again, my older sister will be my younger sister,' D.W. said, looking very worried.

'Yeah,' Binky said, looking at Arthur. 'Imagine what would happen then.'

Arthur and D.W. tried. It was four years from now. Kate and I were walking into preschool. Kate was wearing D.W.'s pink dress, her red hair glowing in the sunlight and I was wearing a small pink Yukata with white flowers on it, my hair as brown as ever.

'It's not so bad,' Kate said to me as we put our bags in our lockers.

'It is for me,' I said, looking at her. 'I should be in the seventh grade by now. But I'm stuck in preschool.'

Four more years later.

Kate and I were standing outside of Lakewood Elementary. Kate was wearing jeans and a purple sweater and I was wearing my blue skirt and red shirt.

'So, are you ready?' Kate asked, looking at me.

'I guess,' I sighed.

'But you should be in collage like Arthur, I know,' Kate said, putting her hand on my shoulder.

'D.W.'s in the eighth grade, now, Kate' I said, looking at her. 'She's younger than me but she's in a higher grade than me. How embarrassing is that?'

Arthur and D.W. shook their heads vigorously.

'That would be _too_ weird,' they said together.

Back upstairs mom was putting on my new diaper.

'I've never been so humiliated in all my life,' I said, covering my face with my hands.

'I know this isn't quite what you want May, but you should look on the bright side,' mom said, putting some powder into my diaper.

I moved my hands away and looked at her, raising my left eyebrow.

'What bright side?' she asked, seeming to understand what I meant. 'You get to be a kid again. You don't know how many people have wanted that.'

'Yeah, but those people are adults, mom,' I said as she did up the straps on my diaper. 'Adults always want to be kids again. Kids don't want to be kids again. They already _are_ kids.'

Of course she didn't understand me. All she heard was baby talk. Mom picked me up and carried me downstairs.

'Here she is,' she said as we entered the living room. 'All changed and clean.'

Binky's cell phone started ringing.

'Hello?' he said, answering it.

There was a pause while he listened to the person on the other line.

'Yeah, okay, mom,' Binky said, nodding. 'See you then.'

He hung up the phone.

'That was my mom,' Binky said, bending down and picking up Mei—Lin. 'She says it's time I brought Mei—Lin home.'

'Okay, see you at school tomorrow, Binky,' Arthur said as Binky walked out the door.

'Yeah, see ya,' Binky said, heading for the gate. 'And tell May I hope she changes back soon.'

'I will,' Arthur said, waving as Binky walked off, carrying Mei—Lin. 'Bye.' He closed the door.

At dinner time mom put me in the spare baby chair we had in the garage. She had to feed me because when I tried to use a spoon, I couldn't quite keep a grip on it. And I thought I couldn't feel anymore humiliated than I already had today. Looks like I was wrong. And I had to eat mashed up food and drink baby formula from a bottle. Could it get any worse?

'So what are we going to tell Mr. Ratburn when May doesn't show up for class tomorrow?' D.W. asked, gulping down some more of her roasted potato.

Oh, no. School. How were mom and dad going to explain to the school that I'd turned into a baby? I was wrong. It could get worse. And it just had.

I smacked myself on the head.

'May, don't,' mom said, grabbing my hand before I could whack myself again. 'Now that you're a baby your head's a lot softer. If you hit it you could really hurt yourself.'

I sighed. Easy for her to say. She wasn't the idiot that turned themself into a baby. After dinner mom put me and Kate in the playpen. When she walked away I sighed.

'I really botched things up this time, Kate,' I said, shaking my head.

'It's not so bad,' Kate said, sitting opposite me. 'Mommy and daddy will think of something.'

'But what if I never change back?' I asked, looking at her. 'All of my friends will be in high school while I'm only _re_starting preschool.'

'Oh,' Kate said, thinking. 'That _is_ a problem.'

'I mean, don't get me wrong, Kate,' I said, looking at her. 'I'd love to go to preschool with you and Mei—Lin, but I'd be repeating _everything_ all over again.'

'I can see why you wouldn't like that,' Kate said, thinking. 'But don't worry. Whatever happens, we'll get through it together.'

She put her hand on mine and smiled. I gave a small smile back.

Later that evening, mom gave me and Kate a bath together while Arthur and D.W. were brushing their teeth. I had to admit. Having a bath as a baby was pretty fun.

'Arthur, quit hogging all the sink,' D.W. said, trying to push him aside.

'Me?' Arthur said, trying to push her back. 'You're the one that's hogging all the sink.'

'You know, Kate,' I said, watching them squabbling. 'Sometimes I wish I _didn't_ understand what they're saying.'

'I bet so,' Kate said, smiling.

After our baths, mom put me in Kate's crib with her.

'Alright, you three,' mom said to me, Kate and D.W. 'Time to go to sleep.'

'Night, mommy,' D.W. said as mom turned off the light.

'Kate?' I said, turning to face her.

'Yes, May?' she said, turning to face me too.

'If I never change back and, you know, have to grow up all over again, will you look out for me?' I asked, looking anxious.  
>'Always,' Kate said, smiling and closing her eyes. 'Goodnight, May.'<p>

'Goodnight, Kate,' I said, closing my eyes too.

The next morning I woke up and looked around, feeling a little confused. Why was I in D.W.'s room? And why was I in Kate's crib. And how come it was so big? Then I remembered. I was a baby. I looked at D.W.'s bed. She wasn't in it, which meant she must already be downstairs. I looked down at my tiny baby hands.

'Hard to believe yesterday I was a seven-year-old,' I said, sighing.

A few minutes later mom came in and took me and Kate out of the crib and carried us downstairs. She took Kate first, then she came back for me. As mom carried me into the kitchen I saw Mr. Ratburn sitting at the table, eating a slice of chocolate cake. When he saw me he nearly choked on his cake.

'It's okay, Nigel,' mom said, putting me in my high chair and sitting down. 'This is May.'  
>'Hmm,' Mr. Ratburn said, looking at me closely.<p>

I looked at him, blinking. Mr. Ratburn might know my secret, but there was no way he'd belive I'd turned into a baby. Would he?

'My goodness,' he exclaimed, backing up. 'That _is_ May.'

I nodded sadly. That answered that question.

'It's a good thing I already knew about her powers or else I might have had a heart attack,' Mr. Ratburn said, taking a breath.

'Unfortunately she hasn't been able to change back yet,' dad said, sitting down next to mum and placing a bottle of baby formula in front of me.

'How long do you think it will be until she can change back?' Mr. Ratburn asked dad.

'Well, the agency said maybe a little over a week,' mom said, picking up a little spoon and feeding me some mashed peas. 'If she hasn't been able to change back by then, we might have to pull May out of school.'

'What?' I cried, turning and staring at her.

She couldn't take me out of school. I'd have to repeat everything from preschool, and there was no way I was doing that. I suddenly realized how good Kate had it. Not being able to understand everyone and mostly just hearing blah, blah, blah. It meant she didn't have to hear bad news.

'Well, I wouldn't say we'd have to go _that_ far,' Mr. Ratburn said, seeming to know what I must have been thinking. 'From what May told me and some of her classmates, back on the camping trip, this agency that's protecting her would find a way to make everyone think May coming to school as a baby is normal.'

Mom and dad looked at me.

I shrugged. Mr. Ratburn's a smart guy. He'd of figured it out eventually anyway.

'Well, I suppose,' mom said, feeding me another spoonful of mashed peas. 'But we're going to need to organise a few things so that we can handle two babies in this house.'

'Very well,' Mr. Ratburn said, getting up. 'I'll just tell the rest of the class that May will be out sick for the week. Thank you for the cake.'

Arthur walked into the kitchen.

'Arthur, would you like me to give you a lift to school?' Mr. Ratburn asked him.

'Sorry, Mr. Ratburn,' Arthur said, slinging his bag over his shoulder and opening the door. 'I told Buster and Francine that I'd walked to school with them, today.'

'Oh, very well,' Mr. Ratburn said, walking out the door.

'Then I'll see you in class, Arthur.'

He walked out the door, got into his car and drove off.

'Bye mom and dad,' Arthur called as he closed the door.

'David, can you watch May while I take D.W. to preschool?' mom asked dad. 'I'll need to stop by the shops and get something afterwards and I'll be taking Kate with me.'

'Sure, no problem,' dad said, smiling.

Mom took Kate from her high chair and walked out the door. D.W. was already waiting by the car outside.

'So, May,' dad said, looking at me. 'What do you want to do first?'

I was drinking my formula. I had to admit, now that I was a baby, it tasted pretty good.

I looked at him sideways. How was I supposed to answer him? He didn't understand baby talk.

'Maybe we'll watch a bit of TV,' dad said, picking me up.

He carried me into the living room.

'So, what do you want to watch, huh, May?' he asked, putting me down and turning on the TV.

The baby show Telebubies was on. I looked at dad and wrinkled my nose.

'Oh, right, I forgot,' his said, looking at me. 'Baby body, kid mind. I'll change the channel.'

He clicked the remote and Bionic Bunny came on. I clapped happily. I knew that was one way of talking to him.

'Okay, Bionic Bunny it is,' dad said, picking me up and carrying me to the couch.

He put me down on it and sat next to me. When mom came home an hour later, it was to find me and dad asleep on the couch, the TV still on. She shook her head, smiling and turned the TV off. She picked me up, carried me upstairs and put me next to Kate in her crib. An hour later she woke me and Kate up and she and dad took us downstairs.

'So, any change, May?' mom asked, putting me in my high chair and looking at me.

I shook my head sadly.

'Well, travelling won't be too difficult, now,' dad said, putting Kate in her high chair. 'Mom got you your own baby seat for the car.'

I smiled.

An hour later mom put me and Kate in our car seats and drove off to D.W.'s preschool. As we pulled up outside D.W.'s preschool, I suddenly got worried. D.W.'s friend Emily had seen me when I was seven a couple of times. What if she recognized me? No, wait. How could she possibly recognize me? I'm a baby for crying out loud! Then again... D.W. walked up to the car and mom opened the door for her. She saw me and smiled.  
>'Hey, May,' she said loudly, getting in.<p>

'_Do you have to say it so loud?_' I thought, looking passed her to see if anyone had heard her.

Luckily it seemed no had, so we were in the clear.  
>Mom closed the door, got into the front seat and started the car. When we got home mom took Kate upstairs for her nap and D.W. took me into the living room. She turned on the TV and Mary Moo Cow came on.<p>

'You wanna watch Mary Moo Cow with me, May?' D.W. asked, looking at me in her arms.

I looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

That meant, "No thanks, D.W.".

'Okay then,' she said happily, taking me to the couch and putting me next to her.

Yeah, she hadn't understood.

Today Mary Moo Cow was talking about sharing. I might be a baby, but I still had the mind of a seven-year-old, so I really didn't like watching Mary Moo Cow. I preferred older kid shows, like Dark Bunny. Of course, how was I supposed to tell D.W. that? I couldn't talk. As Mary was sharing a huge piece of cheese with the three fluffy kitty puppets, which she shouldn't have, since cats are lactose intolerant, I fell asleep. I couldn't help it. Mary Moo Cow was just so boring and I _was_ a baby after all.

Later that day, Arthur, Buster, Francine, Muffy, Brain, Binky, Sue Ellen, Fern and Jenna were walking to our house. Molly was walking not too far behind them. At recess Arthur had told them that there was something about me they needed to see. Molly had overheard them and wanted to know herself. So when Arthur opened the door and let the others in, Molly stayed by the living room window and peeked in. Arthur picked me up and showed me to the others.

'Guys,' he said, holding me up. 'This is May.'

'Why has she turned into a baby?' Sue Ellen asked, looking confused.

'She did it yesterday so that she could help find out why Binky's baby sister had been crying,' Arthur explained, lifting me a little so I'd be more comfortable.

'So why hasn't she changed back yet?' Francine asked, frowning.

'That's just it,' Arthur said, looking down at me. 'She can still understand us, but she can't change back.'

'What?' everyone cried, staring at us.

'What?' Molly gasped, looking in from outside.

'Hmm,' Brian said, thinking. 'It would make sense that it would become difficult for May to change back from being a baby, since a baby's body is just starting to grow and thereby making it highly improbable for May to ever change back as an unintended side—effect.'

I started crying. I couldn't help it. Being a baby was starting to effect how I react.

'Good one, Brain,' Francine said, frowning at him. 'May can still understand us and you go and say something like that?'

'But I was just stating the facts,' Brain said, holding his hands up in defence.

Molly sat down outside, thinking.

'May's stuck as a baby?' she said frowning. 'What'll happen if she never changes back?'

'Oh, by the way,' Arthur's voice said from inside. 'You're all invited to May's birthday party on Sunday. You too, Molly.'

Molly jumped in fright, banging her head on the windowsill.

'How'd you know I was here?' she asked, standing up and looking through the window as she rubbed her head.

'May was pointing at the window and I just thought it might be you,' Arthur said, smiling.

Molly looked at me and I smiled at her.

Arthur handed Molly a folded blue card.

'You are invited to May Read's birthday, on Sunday, 14th of September at the Read residence. Ten O clock,' Molly read out loud. She looked at me and smiled. 'I'd be glad to come.'

I laughed and clapped happily.

Dad walked in and took me out of Arthur's arms.

'Hey, dad, what's going on?' Arthur asked as dad turned towards the door.

'We're going to go over to Ramón's house to ask if we can borrow Vecita's old crib for May,' dad said, opening the door. 'Since we're not really sure how long May's going to be stuck as a baby, we have to prepare for the long term.'

'Oh,' Arthur said, sounding a little surprised. 'Hey, we'll help bring it over, right guys?'

Sue Ellen, Brain, Buster, Francine, Fern, Jenna and Molly looked at each other. They smiled and nodded.

'Sure,' they said together hurrying out after me and dad.

We walked over to the Malina's house and dad knocked on the door. Ramón answered it five seconds later. He looked a little surprised when he saw all of us.

'David,' he said, holding out his hand and dad shook it. 'To what do I owe this unaccepted visit?'

'Hi, Ramón,' dad said, lifting me a little so I didn't fall out of his arms. 'I was wondering if we could borrow Vecita's old crib.'

'Of course,' Ramón said happily. 'But, may I ask why?'

'Well, May hasn't been able to change back yet,' dad said, holding me so that I was looking at Ramón. 'And she can't sleep in Kate's crib for too long since they're both about the same size and still growing, so...'

'I understand,' Ramón said, smiling. 'It's in the garage. Come, I'll help you get it to your house.'

Ramón took us into his garage. Vecita's old crib was piled in a corner next to some wood working tools. Everyone worked together so that we could get the crib over to our house and into D.W., Kate and, until I change back, my room. Ramón helped dad to put the crib together next to the window. Molly stayed downstairs, having a nice talk with me. And by that, I mean Molly talked and I made gestures and actions to communicate.

'So, are you adjusting to being a baby?' she asked as we sat on the living room floor.

I shrugged.

'So—so, huh?' Molly said, giving a small chuckle.

I smiled, nodding.

Fifteen minutes later, my new crib was done.

'Thanks, Ramón,' dad said, shaking Ramón's hand at the door. 'We'll give it back as soon as May changes back.'

'No problem,' Ramón said, smiling. 'And don't worry about it. You can keep it. You never know. May might have a similar problem in the future.'

'Oh, okay, thanks,' dad said, shaking his hand again.

That evening at dinner I drank my formula and ate my mashed potato, dad had made it himself, without a fuss. I'd be changing back in a few more days so I'd decided I might as well enjoy being a baby while I could. After dinner mom put me and Kate in the playpen and went back into the kitchen to help dad with the washing up.

'So, you've got your own crib, now,' Kate said, as we sat in the playpen.

'Yeah,' I said, looking down. 'Mom and dad must be preparing, in case I'm still a baby after my birthday.'

'Don't worry, May,' Kate said, smiling. 'I'm sure you'll be able to change back soon.'

'Yeah,' I said, looking up and smiling. 'You're right. I shouldn't worry. I'll be back to my old self in no time.'

Later mom put me and Kate to bed in our cribs.

'Goodnight, May,' she said, kissing my forehead.

She turned off the light and closed the door. I laid in my crib for a long time, thinking. Kate was right, I shouldn't worry so much. But I couldn't help it. Me being a baby made things really complicated. For everyone.

A few days later it was August 10th. Since today was the day of my birthday party I was a little anxious. And adding to that anxiety was the fact that it had now been near a whole week since I'd turned into a baby. Two more days and I'd know whether I'd be able to change back... or not. When mom brought me and Kate downstairs I wondered whether I'd have to get used to this. If I wasn't able to change back on Tuesday, it might mean I'd be stuck in this baby body and have to grow up all over again. I did_ not_ like the sound of that. As mom put me in my high chair I looked around at the kitchen. It seemed so much bigger when you're a baby. Mom put a bowl of mashed carrots and a bottle of baby formula in front of me and I put my worries out of my mind. I had a birthday party today. I shouldn't be all gloom and doom. I should enjoy it.

At 9:55am, everyone started arriving. Everyone was wearing their usual clothes. Mom had told everyone that it was casual wear for this party. I didn't want anything too fancy. Though mom and dad had insisted that a few streamers and balloons be put up in the living room and dinning room. After everyone had arrived the party began. We started off with a few games. Pin the tail on the donkey. D.W. interrupted Arthur's turn and accidently pinned the tail on Arthur's pants, just like at Arthur's eighth birthday party. We all had a good laugh at that. Next came limbo. Kate and I tied in first for that. Then came presents time. We all sat in the dinning room. I was in my high chair next to Kate's.

'I thought this would be a great gift for you, May,' Molly said, handing me her gift first.

With mom and dad's help I opened it.

'Oh, Molly, it's beautiful,' mom said, holding up a small, green Yukatta with white lilies on it.

'And I also got her one for when she changes back,' Molly said, as dad pulled the second Yukatta out of the box. It had the same design on it, but was bigger.

'I searched on the internet and found a small shop that sells them,' Molly said, smiling.

'Well, thank you, Molly, that was very kind of you,' dad said, putting the Yukattas back in the box and moving it aside.

Just then, Kate started crying and an unpleasant smell was in the air. Mom took Kate upstairs to change her diaper.

'Hey, open my present next,' Buster said, moving forward.

But he tripped on his untied shoe—laces. He fell forwards, knocking my high chair. It started tipping backwards.

'Arthur!' I cried, shutting my eyes in fright.

Arthur quickly ran forward, grabbing me and pulling me out of my high chair before it fell over. I held on to Arthur tightly. That had been scary. The chair hadn't broken or anything, but if I'd still been in it when it had toppled over, I might have been really hurt. After all, my baby body wasn't strong enough to handle falls yet. Suddenly everyone realized something. I'd cried out Arthur's name.

'May, you spoke,' Francine said, smiling at me.

'Does that mean you can talk again?' Muffy asked.

I frowned, thinking. Maybe I could. I looked at Arthur.

'Can you understand me?' I asked him.

His face fell a little. I knew what that meant. He _didn't_ understand me.

'It must have been a combination her fear and need for help, which in turn, caused an oesophageal contraction, that allowed May to say Arthur's name,' Brain said, thinking.

'What's going on in here?' Dad asked, hurrying in from the kitchen as mom hurried down the stairs, Kate in her arms.

'Buster accidently knocked May's high chair over,' Sue Ellen said.

'Then May cried out for Arthur and he grabbed her before it toppled over,' Muffy said.

'Wait, May spoke?' dad asked and he and mom looked at me and Arthur.

'She only managed to say my name,' Arthur said, shaking his head. 'She still can't say anything else.'

I nodded sadly.

'Oh, well,' mom said, walking over and putting Kate back in her high chair. 'At least she managed to say something.'

Suddenly I started coughing.

'May, what's wrong?' dad said, hurrying over.

I gave one huge cough and gasped.

'Aw, man, what was that about?' I said, holding my throat.

Everyone was looking at me.

'What?' I said, looking around at them.

'May, you're talking,' mom said, happily.

'I am?' I said, holding my throat. 'You mean, you can all understand me?'

'Yes,' everyone said happily, nodding.

'Yahoo!' I cried, punching my little fist in the air. 'Kate, they can understand me again!'

Suddenly everyone was looking at me again with confused looks on their faces.

'What's wrong?' I said, looking around at them all, confused myself.

'After you said "yahoo", you started talking baby talk again,' Buster said, pointing at me.

'Wait, I'm not talking baby talk now, am I?' I asked, looking around at all of them.

'No, you're talking normally, now,' Molly said, shaking her head. 'I wonder why that happened.'

'Hang on a second,' I said, looking at Kate.

'Kate, I'm testing something,' I said to her.

Kate frowned, confused. Everyone else looked confused again too.

'That's it,' I said, clicking my fingers.

'What's it?' Francine asked.

'You all heard me talking in baby talk when I was talking to Kate,' I said, smiling.

'We did?' Muffy said, looking from me to Kate. 'How come?'

'Being a baby, I can still speak baby talk,' I said, as dad lifted my high chair back up and Arthur put me in it. 'So when I talk to baby's that's what you hear.'

'Of course,' Brain said, snapping his fingers.

'Wait, we're all forgetting something,' Molly said, looking at me.

'What?' we all said.

'May can talk again,' Molly said, looking around at everyone. 'That means she might be changing back.'

'Hey,' Buster said, smiling.

'That's right,' Francine said, looking at me.

'Hey, yeah,' I said, smiling. 'Let me try.'

So I did. Hang on. I hadn't change. I was still a baby.

Everyone sighed.

'Well, maybe it'll take a little bit longer,' mom said, smiling. 'But it's still a good sign.'

'Yeah, you're right,' Binky said, smiling.

'Well, then,' I said, smiling. 'Let the party continue.'

The next day Arthur went to school and D.W. went to preschool. I stayed home with mom and Kate. Mom had some gardening to do so Kate and I played with Pal.

'So, May, is it good to be able to talk to everyone again?' Pal asked as we sat by fence.

'It's a big relief, Pal, I can tell you that,' I said, smiling.

Today I was wearing the Yukatta Molly had given me for my birthday. I had to admit, I looked pretty good, wearing it.

'Good to hear,' Pal said, nodding. 'You've been kind of gloomy lately. And might I say that you look beautiful in that Yokatta.'

'It's actually pronounced, _Yu_katta, Pal. And tomorrow I should be able to change back again,' I said smiling. 'Only down side is I won't be able to spend all day with you guys anymore.'

'That's true,' Kate said, nodding. 'It won't be as much fun with you not around.'

'Indeed,' Pal said, nodding solemnly.

That night I went to sleep in my crib, thinking about how good it would feel tomorrow when I changed back. I woke up early the next morning and sat up in the crib.

'Today's the day,' I said, smiling and focused on changing back.

Wait a minute. I looked down at my hands and around the crib. I hadn't changed back. I was still the same size. I was still a baby.

'Oh, no,' I said, looking at my hands. 'I'm stuck as a baby for good.'

I started crying, waking everyone up. Mom, dad and Arthur ran into the room. D.W. and Kate sat up, looking at me.

'May, what's wrong?' Mom asked, picking me up.

I held on to her and cried as I spoke.

'I c— can't ch—change b—back,' I cried into her neck.

'Oh, dear,' mom said, giving me a small squeeze.

'But, if May can't change back, what's going to happen to her?' D.W. asked, looking worried.

The door bell rang downstairs.

'I'll get it,' dad said, walking out of the room.

'So, what's going to happen now?' Arthur asked, looking at mom.

'I don't know, Arthur,' mom said as I silently kept crying. 'I just don't know.'

When we came downstairs, dad was standing at the front door, holding a piece of paper. He had a confused look on his face.

'What's wrong, dear?' mom asked, stopping next to him.

'It's a letter from the agency,' he said, still looking confused.

'What's it say?' D.W. asked, standing on the stairs.

'It just says everything's been taken care of and we should send May to school with Arthur,' dad said, still looking confused.

I stopped crying at this and looked up, as confused as everyone else.

'Oh, well,' I said, shrugging. 'The agency hasn't let me down yet. I say we do it.'

'Alright,' mom said, looking a little uncertain. 'You can go to school today with Arthur.'

We went into the kitchen, had breakfast and Arthur went off to school, with me holding onto his shoulder. I even had a little back pack with some diapers and baby powder in it. We met up with Buster at the corner to school.

'Hey, why's May on your shoulder?' he asked, seeing me over Arthur's shoulder.

'The agency sent a letter saying May should come to school with me today,' Arthur said as we headed to school.

'But what about all the people who don't know about May's secret?' Buster asked, looking a little worried.

'The agency's never led me wrong before,' I said, smiling. 'So I'm trusting them.'

As we entered the school grounds everyone kept walking by us, not taking any notice of me hanging onto Arthur's shoulder.

'Do you guys feel like something weird is going on?' I asked as we stopped next to Arthur's locker.

'Yeah,' Buster said, looking inside his lunch bag. 'My mom only packed me one sandwich today.'

'No, Buster,' I said, frowning. 'I mean about how no one's asked why Arthur's carrying his baby sister over his shoulder at school. Or that fact that I'm talking perfect English instead of baby talk.'

'Oh, yeah,' Buster said, looking around curiously. 'That _is_ weird.'

'Come on, let's get to class,' Arthur said, closing his locker and heading towards our classroom.

Buster followed after us.

As we entered the classroom, I nudged Arthur and pointed to Mr. Ratburn. He might know why no one had questioned Arthur about me yet.

'Mr. Ratburn,' Arthur whispered, standing in front of Mr. Ratburn's desk.

'Yes, Arthur?' Mr. Ratburn said, looking up from the papers he'd been reading through.

'Why hasn't anyone asked me why I'm carrying May on my shoulder?' Arthur asked, looking around to make sure no one was listening.

'You have May's agency friends to thank for that,' Mr. Ratburn said, smiling. 'I don't know how they did it, but everyone that doesn't know about May's secret seems to have forgotten May when she was your age and seem to all remember her as a baby.'

'They gave everyone fake memories?' I asked, stunned.

Mr. Ratburn didn't seem surprised that I'd spoken.

'They also informed me that you can talk again, May, as well as made everyone think you've always been able to talk, despite being a baby.'

'I've got to say, I'm impressed,' I said, shaking my head. 'But isn't giving someone fake memories kind of illegal?'

'I don't much approve of it myself,' Mr. Ratburn said, returning to his papers. 'Now, please take your seats. The bell is about to ring. May, you can sit on your desk. Arthur, Buster and Francine will help you with anything, should you need it.'

So Arthur took me to my desk and put me down on it, then sat down on his side of the desk with Buster. It turned out everyone who didn't know about my secret remembered me as a baby smart enough to talk and do work in the 3rd grade. Writing wasn't too difficult for me, despite my tiny hands. And since everyone knew I could talk, I could answer questions if asked them. When lunch came Arthur picked me up and carried me to the cafeteria. I held on to his shoulder while he got his lunch. Along with his lunch, Mrs. Macgrady put a small bowl of mash potatoes and a cup of baby formula with a straw on Arthur's tray for me. We sat down at a table with Buster, Francine, Muffy and Sue Ellen.

'So, have you guys found it weird, too?' Francine asked, as Arthur gave me a spoonful of mashed potatoes.

'You mean how no one's asking why baby May is at school?' Sue Ellen asked. 'Yeah, it's really creepy.'

'It's because of the agency,' Arthur said, talking a bite of his peanut butter and jelly sandwich. 'They gave everyone who doesn't know about May's secret fake memories of her coming to school as a baby.'

'That's why no one's talking about it?' Muffy asked.

'I'm sure they _remember_ about it,' I said, swallowing. 'That's why they're not asking about it now.'

'So we can't say anything about May unless it's about her as a baby,' Arthur said.

'Right,' everyone said in agreement.

After lunch was music class. Of course, being a baby, I couldn't play any instruments. But luckily, I'd needed my diaper changed during class so when Arthur was done changing it, there was only time left in class for him to finish playing the piano. After school was over Arthur walked home with me on his shoulder.

'So, how'd you like your first day of school as a baby?' he asked me as we turned into our street.

'Well, it was certainly different,' I said as we turned into the driveway. 'I wonder how long I'll have to stay a baby.'

'Well, even if you're stuck and have to grow up again, we'll get through it,' Arthur said as he opened the door and we went in.

Before D.W. could catch us and make us watch Mary Moo Cow, Arthur sneaked us upstairs and into his room. Once in there, we did our homework. Hey, even though I'm a baby I'm treated just like all the other 3rd graders. Which includes getting the same amount of homework. An hour later I was done with my homework, so I crawled out of Arthur's room and down the stairs. I'd offered to help Arthur with _his_ homework, but he told me he wanted to do it himself, so I'd decided to go downstairs and see what I could do.

'Hey, Pal,' I called, crawling into the living room.

'Yes, May?' Pal said, walking in from the kitchen.

'You want to go exploring?' I asked, smiling.

'Oh, I'm afraid I'll have to decline, today,' Pal said, looking apologetic. 'I promised Amigo that I'd help him find his collar.'

'Amigo lost his collar?' I asked, surprised. 'Where'd he lose it?'

'I believe he said he lost it somewhere in our backyard,' Pal said, thinking.

'Hey, can I help?' I asked smiling.

'Don't you have homework that you need to finish?' Pal asked, looking confused.

'Nope,' I said, smiling proudly. 'Already finished it.'

'Well,' Pal said smiling. 'I must say, I'm impressed.'

'Well, then, let's go find Amigo's collar,' I said, crawling out of the living room and heading towards the kitchen.

Pal hurried after me. But as we reached the door, mom saw me and picked me up.

'Sorry, May,' she said, picking me up, carrying me out of the kitchen and taking me upstairs. 'Unless your father or I can watch over you, you can't go outside alone.'

She carried me back to mine, Kate and D.W.'s room and put me in my crib.

'Mom, you know I'm not really a baby and don't need naps like Kate,' I said, standing up and falling down again. 'Darn baby feet.'

'I _do_ know that you're not really a baby, May,' mom said, giving me a "don't be smart with me, young lady" smile. 'But since you're in a baby's body, you've got to keep it healthy.'

She turned on the lullaby mobile above my head. Damn, she'd got me. Being in a baby's body somehow made it that my mind was susceptible to lullaby music. When I hear it, I start to feel sleepy. I could fight it off, but not for too long. And, since I couldn't get out of the crib, there was no point fighting it off. It'd put me to sleep eventually.

So I laid down in the crib and fell fast asleep.

'Sweet dreams, May,' mom said, rubbing my cheek and walking out of the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

I was standing in a field of pink sakura flowers all in bloom. I smiled and crawled towards the nearest ones and breathed in. The sweet smell filled my nostrils.

'Beautiful, aren't they?' said a familiar voice.

I looked up. Someone was walking towards me. I couldn't make out their face.

'Too bad beauty can so easily burn away,' the person said sadly.

Suddenly the flowers around me burst into flames.

'Be careful, May,' the person said, standing in the flames.

'Ah!' I cried, opening my eyes and sitting up in my crib.

I looked around quickly. No flames.

'It's alright,' I told myself, breathing deeply. 'It was just a dream. Just a dream.'

Though something inside of me said it wasn't. When mom brought me downstairs an hour later, Pal was waiting for me in the living room.

'So, did you find Amigo's collar?' I asked as mom put me down next to Pal.

'Mission accomplished,' Pal said, smiling and nodding. 'I also found a delicious pile of lint by the flower bed.' He licked his lips.

'Ew, gross,' I said, grimacing a little.

'Oh, I don't know,' Pal said, licking his lips. 'Tasted not bad, to me.'

'I guess it's an acquired taste,' I said, not letting Pal see me gag a little.

The next day Arthur and I went to school and everything was still fine. No one seemed bothered that I was a baby smart enough to talk and do work in the 3rd grade. When it was lunchtime, Arthur picked me up. I climbed onto his back and held onto his shoulder. As we walked out of the classroom, a strange smell was in the air.

'I wonder what Mrs. Macgrady's cooking,' I said, wrinkling my nose a little.

'Haven't we smelt something like that before?' Arthur asked, looking at Buster and Francine as they walked next to us as we headed for the cafeteria.

'Yeah, you're right,' Francine said, sniffing the air.

'I've definitely smelt that somewhere before,' Buster said as he pushed the cafeteria door open.

Arthur, Buster and Francine gasped.

Standing behind the counter wasn't Mrs. Macgrady, but Skip Bittermen, her nephew.

'What's Skip doing here?' Francine asked, looking stunned.

'Hey there, kids,' Skip said, waving to them as they walked up to the counter. 'My Aunt Helen's got a cold so I'll be substituting as chef for a few days.'

We all looked at each other, worried looks on our faces. I was particularly worried. Arthur had told me about how, when Mrs. Macgrady had had cancer, Skip had filled in for her. His selection of gourmée wasn't exactly what you'd call cooking.

'Here's some beef goulasch,' Skip said, pouring a greenish looking slop with chunks of something into a bowl and putting it on Arthur's tray.

'I never thought I'd say this,' I said, looking at the greenish slop from over Arthur's shoulder. 'But I'm _glad_ I'm a baby.'

Being a baby, I couldn't digest foods that everyone else could. And surely Skip couldn't mess up the small amount of baby food he'd have needed to make for me.

'Here you are, little genius,' Skip said, putting a small bowl of greenish looking stuff on Arthur's tray for me.

'Oh,' I said, trying to give an enthusiastic smile. 'Mashed peas.'

'Peas?' Skip said, raising an eyebrow. 'It's mashed potato.'

'Oh,' Arthur and I said together. 'They look... nutritious.'

Arthur took our tray and walked over to a table. Buster, Francine and Sue Ellen joined us a minute later. I was sitting on the table, my arms fold, refusing to eat the green mashed potato Skip had made for me.

'Hey, May, what's wrong?' Francine asked as she sat down, looking at me.

'How can anyone call _that_ mashed potato?' I said firmly, indicating to the spoonful of green mush that Arthur was trying to get me to eat.

'I'll admit, it does look odd—' Sue Ellen began.

'I lived in Japan, Sue Ellen,' I said firmly, looking at her. 'They have some pretty weird food in Japan, but at least you could call_ it_ food. Whatever this stuff Skip made, it isn't food. I'm not even sure if it's suitable to feed this to pigs.'

'It's not _that_ bad,' Sue Ellen said, poking at her green beef goulasch 'Could you at least try it? For me?'

I tried to look away, but Sue Ellen had hit me with the guilt card.

'Oh, alright,' I said, turning to Arthur. 'Give me a spoonful.'

Arthur lifted the spoon to my mouth. I opened it, and ate the greenish gloop, grimacing at the taste. It was awful. I'd never tasted anything so disgusting in my life. They all watched me.

'Feel anything?' Francine asked, looking a little anxious.

I frowned. Suddenly I started getting painful cramps in my stomach. My baby instincts kicked in and I started crying like mad.

'May, what's wrong?' Arthur cried urgently, as I wailed at the top of my lungs.

This pain was unbelievable. If I'd been my old self, maybe it wouldn't be this bad. But in a baby's body, pure torture!

Everyone in the cafeteria was looking at me as I cried like crazy.

'Quick, let's get her to the Infirmary!' Sue Ellen said, getting up.

The others nodded.

Arthur picked me up and they hurried out of the cafeteria.

A few minutes later, I was lying on the Infirmary bed, asleep. Miss Kroiph had given me a small amount of sedative. Being a baby, I needed a lot less than say Arthur or Francine.

'Will she be alright?' Arthur asked, looking at me.

I was sleeping, but I still looked like I was in a little pain.

'She should be fine in a day or two,' Miss Kroiph said assuredly. 'Her body's not strong enough to handle something like that, so it'll be a few days before she's back to a hundred percent.'

Skip was in big trouble with Principal Haney. He knew the Skip didn't have the same culinary skills as Mrs. Macgrady, but he also knew that Skip shouldn't have given me those mashed potatoes. He would have to bone up on his cooking skills or else. Mom came and took me home. A couple of uncomfortable days later, I was back at school. Luckily, Mrs. Macgrady was also back at school. No one else had gotten sick while I'd been at home, sick. After what had happened to me, everyone had brought the own lunches from home to school until Mrs. Macgrady came back. At lunch I happily ate the mashed potatoes Mrs. Macgrady made for me. After school Arthur, Buster, Francine, Muffy, Sue Ellen, Brain and I went to the Sugar Bowl. We discussed how much longer we each thought I might stay a baby. Brain thought it was most likely that I was stuck as a baby for good. Everyone else was much more encouraging, saying I'd probably be able to change back to myself in a couple of weeks.

That night I slept pretty well. If only I'd know what was going to happen next. The next day was September 1st. It had been four weeks since I'd turned into a baby. I'd woken up really early. D.W.'s clock said it was still 4:55am. I rolled over in my crib and went back to sleep.

Later the sun shone brightly through the window. I slowly opened my eyes and sat up, rubbing my eyes to get the sleep out of them. Wait a minute. Something didn't seem right. I looked at my hands. They were bigger. I looked around at the crib. Either it had gotten smaller or I'd gotten bigger. I_ had_ gotten bigger. I was the size of a three-year-old.

'D.W.,' I cried, standing up and looking over at her bed.

D.W. stirred.

'D.W., get up,' I cried, jumping up and down. 'I'm the size of a three-year-old. I'm changing back. I'm changing back!'

D.W. sat up in her bed and I cried out, falling backwards in shock. D.W. looked like she was Arthur's age.

'D.W., is that you?' I asked, standing up and looking over the top of the crib.

'Yeah, of course it's me,' D.W. said, rubbing her eyes. 'Who else would I be?'

'Have you noticed anything... different?' I asked.

D.W. looked at me.

'You're as big as a three-year-old now,' she said, pointing at me.

'And what about you?' I said, raising an eyebrow at her.

'Huh?' D.W. asked, confused.

'Don't you notice or feel anything different about... you?' I asked, looking and her.

D.W. frowned and looked down at her hands. Her eyes widened.

'We're both three years older!' she cried, jumping out of bed. 'How did this happen? How? How? HOW?'

'D.W.,' I yelled, getting her attention. 'Calm down. If we remain calm, we should be able to figure this out.'

I looked around the room and noticed a calendar on the bedroom door.

'D.W., bring that calendar over here,' I said, pointing at it.

D.W. nodded, ran over to the door, took the calendar down and brought it over to me. I looked at the date. My eyes widened.

'What is it?' D.W. asked, looking worried. 'What does it say?'

'D.W.,' I said, looking at her. 'I don't know how it happened, but this calendar says we've been asleep for three years.'

'What?' D.W. cried, dropping the calendar and holding her hands over her mouth.

'I've no idea how it happened, but we've been asleep for three years,' I said, still not sure I believed it myself.

'But, how?' D.W. asked, looking around wildly. 'How could we sleep for three whole years?'

'I don't know,' I said, pacing around in my crib. 'But somehow, we _did_ sleep for three years.'

'D.W.,' mom's voice called from downstairs. 'It's time to get up.'

'Oh, no, mom,' D.W. said, looking at me. 'How are we going to explain this?'

'Wait a minute,' I said, thinking.

'What?' D.W. said, looking at me. 'Wait for what?'

'If we've been asleep for three whole years, why did mom just casually call up to you?' I said, frowning.

'Hey, you're right,' D.W. said, thinking. 'But, if we haven't been asleep for the past three years, then what's going on?'

'I don't know, D.W.,' I said, shaking my head. 'I just don't know.'

'D.W.,' mom called again.

'Coming, mom,' D.W. called back.

She reached into my crib and helped me out. We walked downstairs together. I'll admit, even though I had no idea what was going on, it felt good to walk on two feet again.

'Mom?' D.W. called, looking around.

'In the kitchen,' mom called back.

'Come on,' I said, hurrying off, D.W. right behind me.

We walked into the kitchen and jumped back in shock. Kate was sitting at the table. She and I were almost identical. The only difference was that her hair was red and her skin was whiter than mine. She was wearing D.W.'s pink dress from when she was three. Mom noticed me and D.W. staring at Kate in shock.

'Is there something wrong?' she asked, looking at us.

'Uh, no,' we both said smiling. 'Nothing's wrong.'

'Okay,' mom said, shrugging and returning to the dishes.

D.W. and I walked over to the table.

'Hey, mom,' I said, looking at her.

'Yes, May?' mom said, turning from the dishes to look at me.

'Where's Arthur?' I asked. I was a little confused.

Arthur was usually the first to have breakfast. Why wasn't he here?

'Oh, he's staying over at Sue Ellen's house to study,' mom said, smiling and turning back to the dishes.

'_Now, I'm worried,_' I thought frowning. '_Arthur would never stay over at a girl's house. Wait, it's three years in the future. Maybe Arthur and Sue Ellen are, gag, dating. Aw, double gag._'

I shook my head to get this deranged thought out of my head and turned to Kate.

'Kate,' I whispered.

She looked at me and I indicated for her to move closer. She did so.

'We need to talk,' I whispered into her ear. 'Meet me and D.W. in the backyard after breakfast.'

After breakfast Kate, D.W. and I went into the backyard.

'What's up?' Kate asked as we sat inside the tree house. She had a light, quiet voice. Completely different from back when D.W. was three. 'What do we need to talk about?'

D.W. and I looked at each other and nodded.

'Kate, D.W. and I aren't meant to be here,' I said slowly.

'Huh?' Kate said, looking confused.

'We don't remember the last three years,' D.W. said, shaking her head.

'Is this a joke?' Kate asked, looking confused.

'It's not a joke, Kate,' I said, shaking my head. 'D.W. and I went to sleep one night three years ago and woke up to today.'

'But that's not right,' Kate said, shaking her head.

'It's not?' we asked, surprised.

'No,' Kate said, shaking her head. 'I remember the last three years and you were both like everyone else.'

'But that can't be,' D.W. said, shaking her head. 'If that's true, then how come _we_ don't remember the last three years? We couldn't have just forgotten them.'

'D.W.'s right,' I said, thinking.

'Maybe something happened that _made_ you forget,' Kate said, thinking.

'Yeah, maybe,' D.W. said, thinking. 'But what?'

Suddenly there was a loud boom of thunder.

'Well, whatever happened, we'll have to figure it out inside,' I said, climbing down, D.W. and Kate right behind me.

We ran inside just as it started to pour with rain. We went back into our room. We sat on the floor, trying to figure everything out. How could D.W. and I fall asleep and wake up three year into the future?

'D.W., call Nadine,' I said, looking at her. 'Maybe she can tell us what happened. She's imaginary so maybe she's seen something like this before.'

'Okay,' D.W. said, nodding. 'Nadine!'

Nothing happened.

'Hey, what's going on?' she said, looking around nervously. 'Nadine always comes when I call for her.'

'Nadine,' Kate called.

Nadine appeared in a swirl of sparkling lights.

'Nadine!' D.W. cried happily.

'D.W.?' Nadine said, looking at D.W. in surprise. 'You can see me?'

'Of course I can see you?' D.W. said, looking confused. 'Why wouldn't I be able to see you? And how come you didn't come we I called you?'

Nadine looked away awkwardly.

'Because... I'm not _your_ imaginary friend anymore, D.W.,' she said, not meeting D.W.'s eyes.

'What?' D.W. asked, confused. 'Why not?'

'You're too old for me, now,' Nadine said, looking like she'd rather not say it at all. 'It happens sometimes.'

'But how can that be?' D.W. asked, looking really hurt. 'You're the best imaginary friend a girl could have. How could I get too old for you?'

'D.W., that's not imported right now,' I said, getting their attention. 'What is imported is figuring out how we both remember falling asleep and waking up three years later, with no memory of those three years.'

'What?' Nadine said, looking at us in surprise. 'Didn't you know?'

'Know what?' we asked eagerly.

'This is just a—' Nadine began.

'May and D.W. Read,' a loud voice called from outside.

We all ran over to the window next to D.W.'s bed, looking out into the street. It had stopped raining. A man was standing outside the house, holding a megaphone.

'Who's that?' D.W. asked, confused.

'He looks familiar,' I said, frowning.

I couldn't actually see the man that well. It was like he was covered in shadow. But for some reason I thought he looked familiar. As if I'd seen him somewhere before but couldn't quite remember. Maybe I'd seen him during the three years that I couldn't remember. Or maybe back when I was in Japan... Suddenly I realized why he seemed so familiar.

'Kate, D.W., Nadine, get back!' I cried, quickly backing away from the window.

Suddenly the man burst into a forest of purple tentacles.

'Ah!' D.W., Kate and Nadine jumping back and running over to me as the purple tentacles burst through the window.

'Downstairs!' I yelled, opening the door.

We ran downstairs and out the back door. The huge tentacle monster wrapped around the house and swallowed it in one gulp.

'What is that?' Kate cried.

'Is it a giant octopus?' D.W. cried, staring at the tentacles in fear.

'No,' I cried, my eyes wide with horror. 'It's worse!'

'What is it?' D.W. cried.

'It's Isushomi,' I cried staring at the giant tentacles whirling around two hundred feet above us.

'Who's Isushoemi?' D.W. asked, looking at me.

'Isu_sho_mi,' I said, watching as the tentacles ripped the Malina's house out of the ground and swallowed it whole. 'He's an Oni.'

'What's an Oni?' Kate asked, looking at me.

'A Japanese demon,' I said, as the tentacles turned in our direction. 'My mom back in Japan told me stories about him.'

'A demon from Japan?' Kate and D.W. cried.

'But I don't get it,' I said, frowning.

'What?' Kate and D.W. asked, looking at me.

'Isushomi is the Oni of bad dreams,' I said, frowning.

'Bad dreams?' Kate and D.W. said, looking at me.

'Yes,' I said, nodding. 'For him to even be here would have to mean that this is a dream.'

I looked at Nadine.

'This is all just a dream, isn't it?' I asked, looking at her. 'One that D.W. and I are in together. That's why we don't remember the last three years. They never even happened.'

'That's right,' Nadine said, nodding. 'That's what I was about to tell you back in D.W.'s room.'  
>'This is all just a dream,' I said, said grinning, watching as Isushomi's tentacles came closer.<p>

'May and I are sharing a dream?' D.W. asked, confused.

'And in a dream, the dreamer is the one in control,' I said, grinning.

White light shone all around me.

'May, what's happening?' D.W. asked, shielding her eyes from the light.

'Natural source,' I cried, throwing my right fist above my head. 'Eco Force!'

The light exploded around me, turning into a swirling red wind. When it faded, I was wearing a red one—piece body suit and a red motorcycle helmet with the bottom half missing and a black visor.

'May?' D.W. asked, looking at me.

'With the strength of a hurricane,' I said, punching my fists together, my voice echoing. 'Eco Force Red Ranger.'

'Eco Force Red Ranger?' D.W. asked, looking confused.

'Yeah,' I said, grinning. 'It's from a TV show I watched back in Japan. Mega Rangers: Eco Force. It was kinda like Bionic Bunny, but with ordinary kids who become warriors with the strength of the Eco Force, not adults who already _are_ super heroes.'

'Cool,' D.W. said, thinking. 'Okay then, Star Flash!'

Stars appeared out of nowhere and surrounded D.W. When they faded away, D.W. was wearing her Star Child costume she'd made back when she and Arthur had gone to the All Stars comics convention.

'With the power of shining starlight,' D.W. said, grinning. 'I'm Star Child.'

'Do you honestly think you can stop me?' Isushomi cackled, his tentacles flying towards us.

'Yeah,' I said, grinning and nodding to D.W. 'We do.'

'Star Shower Flash!' D.W. yelled, holding her hands out in front of her.

A storm of stars flew from her hands, slamming into Isushomi.

'ARH!' he cried, startled, losing his balance and starting to fall backwards.

I ran towards him at super speed, leaping into the air above Isushomi. Gale force red winds swirled around my fist.

'Hurricane Fist!' I yelled, slamming my fist into Isushomi's head, which I could just see through all the tentacles.

'NO!' Isushomi cried, exploding in a burst of white light.

'May!' D.W. yelled as the light consumed her.

'D.W.!' I yelled as the light consumed me too.

We sat up in our beds and gasped.

'We're back,' D.W. said, looking around the bedroom. 'And I'm five again.

'But I'm not the same,' I said, sounding confused.

D.W. looked at my crib. I was standing up in it. And I was the same size as I'd been in our dream. I was wearing the pyjamas that D.W. had worn when she was three.

'May, you've grown,' D.W. cried happily, getting out of bed and running over to me. 'You've really grown.'

'I guess that dream did something to me,' I said, smiling.

'Mom, dad, Arthur,' D.W. called loudly, opening her down. 'You gotta see this! Come on, you gotta see this!'

Mom, dad and Arthur opened their doors quickly.

'What is it, D.W.?' mom asked, looking at her.

'Come, look at May. Look at May,' D.W. said excitedly, running back into her room.

They ran in after her. I waved to them from my crib.

'May's grown again. May's grown again,' D.W. said excitedly, jumping up and down.

'Oh, my goodness,' mum said happily.

'Well, that's great,' dad said.

'Alright, May,' Arthur said, punching the air.

'Hurray, for me,' I cried, jumping up and down in my crib. 'I'm as happy as a South Indian monkey.'

Suddenly I turned into a South Indian monkey and started swinging around the room happily.

'May?' everyone said, staring at me.

'Hmm?' I said, looking down at them.

I suddenly realized that I was a monkey. I told myself I wanted to turn back into a girl and I did. But I'd done it while my tail had been holding onto the light. Now that I didn't have a tail I dropped down. Dad caught me just in time.

'Phew, that was a close one,' dad said, sighing with relief.

'I can use my powers again,' I cried, happily.

'Yahoo!' D.W. cried, jumping around with excitement.

'Uh, oh,' I said, realizing something.

'What's wrong, May?' mom asked, smiling at me.

'How are we going to explain this to the school?' I said with a stern face.

Everyone realized what I meant. Even with the fake memories everyone who didn't know my secret had, we wouldn't be able to explain how a baby girl grew to the size of a three-year-old overnight. Talk about a growth spurt. The doorbell rang.

'I'll get it,' I said hurrying downstairs.

There was a letter on the doormat. I picked it up.

'What is it, May?' dad asked as they all came downstairs.

'It's a letter for me,' I said, looking at it. 'And it's from the agency.'

'Well, open it,' D.W. said, standing in front of me.

I opened the letter and read what was on the sheet of paper inside.

'Continue your lives as usual,' I read out loud. 'Everything has been taken care of. PS: Mr. Sushinagi wishes you would give us some warning the next time you decide to change.'

'Who's Mr. Sushinagi?' Arthur asked, as I folded the sheet of paper.

'He works at the agency,' I said as we walked into the kitchen. 'He and I never got along that well. He must have used the letter for a chance to complain.'

'Well, May, Arthur, you'd better eat your breakfast,' mom said, smiling. 'You don't want to be late for school.'

Arthur and I ate our breakfast then went upstairs to get dressed.

Since I was a three-year-old now, I put on D.W.'s white skivvy and pink dress from when she was three.

'Bye, mom, bye, dad,' Arthur and I both called, running out the door five minutes later and headed off to school.

Once again the agency had done well. Anyone who hadn't known my secret had had their memories of me as a baby erased and replaced with memories of me as a three-year-old, smart enough for the 3rd grade.


End file.
